Whether at home or in a hospital, patients or elderly are often in need to be transported safely from one place to another place. It is dangerous for post-surgery patients to move by themselves. In other situations, the elderly need assistance to transfer from bed to chair in a different room or to a toilet.
Traditionally, conventional patient lifts do not include enough function to adapt to different situations when a patient needs to be transported. Due to their feeble health conditions, mismanaging a particular situation can be dangerous or often found fatal to the patients or the elderly. Particular situations may include transporting a patient from a recumbent position to a seated position at a different location. The destination can be far away or can be to a next bed. Another situation occurs when the patient is transported changing from a seated position to a recumbent position. Yet another situation occurs when transporting a patient to a toilet. Conventional patient lift devices cannot provide sufficient functions to assist medical users to help patients to sit in a correct direction.
Yet another problem of the conventional patient lifts is that they are not equipped with appropriate motors designed to perform a specific task. Conventional patient lifts do have motors but these motors are not designed to operate in a specific situation to eliminate physical damages to the patients.
Yet another problem of the conventional patient lifts is that their sing assemblies are not flexible to change patient posture from recumbent to seated position or vice verse. Conventional patient lifts still need a nurse or medical assistant to erect a patient when changing from recumbent to seated position. This can create a lot of stresses to the patient.
And yet another problem with conventional patient lifts is that the conventional patient lift does not include a temporary support chair for a patient to rest when transport in a long distance. This is true for the elderly. They can sit and rest on the chair but it is physically taxing to their health when they are transported on conventional sling assembly.
Therefore what is needed is a patient lift that can overcome the above described problems.